Resident Evil Ed Again
by undead ninja
Summary: The Alternate Ending To The Fanfic Made By Lizzie


_**RESIDENT ED EVIL AGAIN**_

_**Created By dustinsmith17**_

_**Double D Journal Entry #375:**_

_**Life and reality has broken apart. The whole world doesn't make sense anymore. I can't describe it. My fear has overcome my ability to think. These creatures that consist on eating human flesh. Everyday we have to go hide from these monsters. Only a few of us are survivors which includes me, Ed, Eddy, Hermione, and Claire. Jimmy, Rolf, Kevin , Nazz, and the others have fallen victim to the flesh eating monsters. We have no protection and we don't have much food to keep us living. I feel sorry for Jimmy and Sarah what they are and what they turned into. They hunger for are flesh. But now its the whole world against us. We must fight back.**_

_**(Everything goes black)**_

_**The Eds are in a underground storage basement along with Hermione and Claire.**_

_**Ed: I can't believe my baby sister is gone. Mommy and daddy are gonna kill me!**_

_**Claire: Ed, calm down! It wasn't your fault. So don't blame yourself.**_

_**Edd: I can't believe this. It all just doesn't make sense.**_

_**Eddy: Of course it makes sense Sock head. Don't you see those zombies are trying to kill us and we have no way of fighting back.**_

_**Hermione: He is right Double D. We ain't got no weapons to defend ourselves.**_

_**Ed: Hey look a crate.**_

_**They spot a crate just sitting there at the far edge of the corner.**_

_**Eddy: I hope its a whole box of Jawbreakers.**_

_**Claire opens the crates. Inside is a bunch of weapons.**_

_**Ed: Butter toast!!!**_

_**Edd: It's a crate full of weapons.**_

_**Claire: Thank you God.**_

_**Hermione: Does anyone know how to use them?**_

_**Ed: I learned how to shoot a squirrel.**_

_**Eddy: Ed we hunting. We protecting ourselves from being eaten by zombies.**_

_**Suddenly the door is banging.**_

_**Edd: Come on guys. Lock and load someone or something is at the door and we gotta be ready.**_

_**Claire: We gotta stay together.**_

_**Hermione: I'll open the door and then we shoot.**_

_**Door continues to bang**_

_**Ed: Pizza man!!!**_

_**Eddy: Shut up stupid!!!**_

_**Hermione opens the door.**_

_**It's Kevin and Johnny.**_

_**Kevin: They are coming.**_

_**Johnny: Plank is a mindless zombie too.**_

_**Eddy: Oh, brother. Why didn't we just left them out there.**_

_**Edd: Kevin, Johnny it's good to see you guys.**_

_**Ed is still wearing Kevin's hat.**_

_**Kevin: Hey, give me my hat back.**_

_**Ed: You snooze you lose Kevin.**_

_**Kevin finally gets his hat back.**_

_**Claire: Kevin is Nazz alright?**_

_**Kevin: Nazz is alright. She went with Rolf to get help.**_

_**Johnny: I meet up with Kevin at the trailer park where we was almost eaten by the Kankers.**_

_**Kevin: Until some group of people came. One of them knew you Claire.**_

_**Claire: Chris.**_

_**Hermione: Whose Chris?**_

_**Claire: He is my older brother. He must be looking for me.**_

_**Ed: Does he fight zombies?**_

_**Claire: He is a officer for S.T.A.R..**_

_**Edd: What is S.T.A.R. ?**_

_**Claire: They are a team of highly paid officers who work for the government.**_

_**Eddy: Well, lets go find him.**_

_**Johnny: No way am'I going back out there.**_

_**Kevin: I'll go...!**_

_**Claire: I say lets go...!**_

_**Ed: I'm with you guys super-de-duper 100%.**_

_**Eddy: Yeah, I'll go cause I wanna get out of here.**_

_**Hermione: I'll go if you go Double D.**_

_**Edd: Well, then lets not just stay. Let's go.**_

_**Johnny: No way. What part of no do u not understand?**_

_**Out of nowhere a window busts open and a bunch of Zombies grab Johnny.**_

_**Johnny: Oh, no help me guys.**_

_**The zombies tear Johnny apart. **_

_**Ed: Oh no, Johnny is a zombie!**_

_**Eddy: Let's get out of here. Grab a gun and lets start shooting.**_

_**They all grab a weapon. Eddy has a shotgun. As everyone else has rifles.**_

_**Edd: Let's go...!**_

_**They all shoot a couple of Zombies. They head east of Peach Creek. And they find a highway sign that says Raccoon City.**_

_**Claire: Hey, this is where my brother should be.**_

_**Eddy: You heard her. Let's go...!**_

_**Ed: I hope there's gravy.**_

_**Kevin: Why is he even with us?**_

_**They all head to Raccoon City. And there they see Chris Redfield (Resident Evil 1 and 5), Rebbecca Chambers (Resident Evil 0 and 1), and Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil 2, and 4).**_

_**Claire: Chris..!**_

_**Chris: Claire, thank God you're safe.**_

_**Claire: I want you to meet my friends.**_

_**Ed: My name is Ed.**_

_**Edd: My name is Edd, but they call me Double D.**_

_**Eddy: I'am Eddy.**_

_**Hermione: I'm Hermione.**_

_**Kevin: And I'm Kevin.**_

_**Chris: Please to meet you all and thanks for protecting my sister. I wasn't sure if she made out alive. But where are my manors? The names Chris Redfield.**_

_**Leon: I'm Leon Kennedy.**_

_**Rebbecca: And I'm Rebecca Chambers.**_

_**Edd: It's a pleasure to meet you.**_

_**Chris: Well, I'm sure Claire already told you about us.**_

_**Claire: Yes, I told them you where for S.T.A.R.S.**_

_**Chris: Not anymore.**_

_**Claire: What do you mean?**_

_**Leon: We aren't doing Whistlers dirty work no more. He betrayed S.T.A.R.S**_

_**Hermione: How was that?**_

_**Rebbecca: He is working for a highly evil organization called the Umbrella Corporation. **_

_**Chris: They are the ones who made this world a big mess.**_

_**Eddy: What does he mean?**_

_**Edd: Eddy, he means they are the ones responsible for the zombies.**_

_**Chris: You got that right.**_

_**Leon puffs on cigarette.**_

_**Kevin: Do you have any of those to share?**_

_**Leon: No..!**_

_**Rebbecca: Well, let's hurry to the safe house.**_

_**Chris: Come on guys! **_

_**Everyone heads to the safe house which is below them.**_

_**Chris: Is everyone here?**_

_**Edd: Yes everyone is here.**_

_**Chris: We have to head north. We must catch the helicopter cause a air strike team is gonna disenegrate the whole area.**_

_**Ed: Gravy!!!!**_

_**Leon: Okay? **_

_**Rebbecca: Why did he just burst out gravy?**_

_**Edd: I'm sorry about Ed. He's how do say?**_

_**Eddy: A lump..!**_

_**Chris: This ain't a time to horse play around. We gotta get out of here now.**_

_**They head north and get on the helicopter.**_

_**Edd: Hermione, theres something I've been needing to tell you.**_

_**Hermione: Yes, Double D?**_

_**Edd: I'm in love with.**_

_**Hermione: Me with you too...!**_

_**Edd: I'm sorry I never told you before.**_

_**Hermione: It's okay. You're shy and I completely understand that.**_

_**Edd and Hermione lean towards each other to kiss. But Ed gets in the way.**_

_**Ed: Butter Toast!!!**_

_**Edd: Happy endings?**_

_**Hermione: Happy endings.**_

_**They kiss each other.**_

_**Double D's Journal Entry # 376:**_

_**It's finally over. Resident Evil is finally over. Now, me and Hermione can start a new life together.**_

_**I've never thought of a much better happy ending then this. How one girl can change a man completely.**_

_**Now the world is safe. And I dedicate this entry to the lost lives of Jimmy, Sarah, Plank , and Johnny.**_

_**May God bless you all. I hope to see you again in Heaven.**_

_**The ED**_


End file.
